Mr. Shadow
Mr. Shadow is the main antagonist of the 1987 dark fantasy action anime film Wicked City. He was voiced by the late in the original Japanese version, the late in the 1993 American English dubbed version, and the late in the British English dubbed version. Biography Mr. Shadow is from the Black World, an alternate dimension comprised of demons that take humanoid shapes as disguises to enter the human world. A peace treaty between the worlds was maintained and compromised by the Black Guard, members from both the human world and the Black World. They are against a group of rogue Black Guard members from the Black World called the Radicals, who seek to destroy humanity for they see them as inferior to the demons of the Black World. Shadow was the leader of the terrorist group. He was once romantically involved with another Radical named Makie, who soon turned against the Radicals and joined the Black Guard for she saw a need for peace between the two worlds. When a salaryman and Black Agent named Renzaburō Taki is assigned to protect Giuseppe Mayart, a 200-year-old signatory for the treaty, Mr. Shadow sends his Radical henchmen to kill Taki, although he is saved by his assigned Black World partner, revealed to be Makie. As Mayart's plane arrives at the airport, the Radicals use a bomb to destroy it, killing everyone on board. However, Mayart was already inside the airport, having boarded an earlier flight since he knew something like that would happen. After a few more battles with Radical members and having to lose Makie within a barrier with a tentacle monster, Taki is introduced to Mr. Shadow through a floating psychic orb. Shadow reveals that he has Makie under his hands, visualizing a projection showing her being gang-raped by his men as punishment for betraying him, claiming that all people who attempt to stand in his way of preventing peace will end up like her. Shadow threatens to kill Makie once she has outlived her usage to him and his men, taunting Taki to save her. In the Radicals' hideout, Shadow has his temptress assistant seduce Taki into joining them, but Taki snaps out of her hypnotism when she questions him having sex with Makie. Shadow orders his men to kill Taki, though Taki is able to defeat them. With only Shadow left, he managed to gain the upper hand against Taki by morphing the ooze from his fallen comrades against melted concrete from the ceiling, forming hardened armor around himself, but Taki shoots where Shadow has left exposed, the inside of his mouth, causing his head to pop off from his body. However, that would not be the end of Shadow, as he has the ability to regenerate, even with only his head left. He orders Kanako to stop the heroes, but Mayart reveals his true form as the guardian of his "bodyguards" and uses electricity to kill her. After Taki and Makie consummate in a church and Mayart reveals that the plan all along was to have a human and a demon produce a half-human, half-demon child to serve as the peace treaty between both worlds, Shadow appears again and attacks them. At first, Shadow gains the advantage by trapping Mayart within a dimension in his shadow and sends his fanged whip-like fingers in to rip him apart, although Taki shoots Shadow's other arm off, allowing Mayart to escape from the dimension by clinging on to Shadow's leg and shocks him with electricity. Shadow is then stapped through the head on a cross on the church's roof, destroyed when Mayart summons a massive lightning bolt. However, Shadow's arm regens a new Shadow. Suddenly, Makie reveals herself to have been impregnated by a human baby, granting her increased powers, allowing her to slice Shadow in half and blast him with light, killing him in the process for good. Gallery Mr. Shadow with Arm Whip.png Mr-shadow.png Mr. Shadow the power of christ compels you.png|Mr. Shadow being impaled on a church cross. The End for Mr. Shadow.png|Mr. Shadow's death. Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Jingoists Category:Book Villains